Breast milk, baby formula, and other nutritional substances for babies are ideally fed at temperatures near 98 degrees F. to simulate the temperature of a mother's body and therefore the temperature of natural breast milk. However, many women express their breast milk and refrigerate and/or freeze it for later use, and other women feed their babies formula instead of breast milk. In all cases, the milk or formula should be warmed to body temperature before being fed to a baby, especially if the baby was born pre-mature or suffers from other health problems. Various devices have been developed for warming milk, formula, and other food substances for babies, but such devices suffer from various limitations that limit their utility.